The Reaction
by CloakSky
Summary: "What, are you crazy? And erase the perfect reaction you had? No way!" she laughed in good humor, and Gohan grinned sheepishly. "It was so *you* – I wouldn't trade that memory for anything." - Drabble.


_Just a little drabble I just finished. GohanVidel Fluff, as always. :D_

* * *

The Reaction

* * *

"Remember your first reaction?"

Gohan felt his face flush a little, and glanced at Videl, who was walking by his side and wearing a mischievous grin. "You mean…?"

She nodded, and then stifled a laugh on her hand. "Gosh, I'm laughing just thinking about it," she giggled.

His cheeks were burning up. "Well, you caught me off guard," he muttered in defense.

Videl laughed. "But the way you freaked out! Oh my god, it was so priceless!"

He stopped walking, his whole face beet-red by then, to his ears and down to his throat, his fists tenses at his sides. "Well, who in the world just blurts out 'I love you' out of the blue? I wasn't expecting a love confession from you, you know!"

She raised her eyebrows at him, her mirth toning down to a smirk. "Oh? And why not?"

He frowned slightly, crossing his arms in a pout. "You know why not."

She moved closer to him, now just inches away from where he stood, looking up at him. "Do I?" Videl said softly, placing her hand on his pectoral.

"You know I never imagined I could ever have a chance with you," he reminded her. "So, yes, when you confessed, I couldn't believe it."

Her hand moved up slowly, to his neck, then his hairs, her fingers tangling in the spiky, thick locks. Her smile was making his chest ache.

"Then you were blind, Gohan," she murmured, reaching to touch his cheek with her other hand. "So completely blind."

Gohan fought down his nervous habit of glancing around, whenever Videl showed her affection for him in public. They were in the middle of the street, after all, and he was positive some people were staring – maybe even recognizing Videl.

"Maybe so," he replied, and Videl moved closer yet, pressing her body to his. His lids fell shut at the sensation of her soft curves against his hard muscles, and his arms moved on their own, wrapping around her waist. "But to me you were always too good for me."

"Silly Gohan," she whispered, her breath dangerously close to his lips. "You're the only one who's good enough for me."

"Well, now I know that," he chuckled, letting his forehead rest on hers. "But I didn't, back then."

"You were so cute," Videl giggled, and Gohan felt his face burn up again, as the embarrassing memory flashed through his mind again. "So shocked you yelled, 'WHAT'. It was hilarious."

"All the kids did burst out laughing, too," he remembered gloomily. "Did you have to confess in the middle of the school's hallway?"

"You know, it really just kinda happened. I hadn't planned on doing it like that, either."

Gohan opened his eyes, looking at Videl with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

She gave a gentle smile, her eyes shining with nostalgia. "Do you remember what we were doing, right before I confessed?"

He blinked, then his eyes moved to the side in deep thought. "I was trying to open my locker, I think, which was stuck for some reason, and then… Yeah, I ended up breaking the doors off its hinges. And then…"

"And then you looked at me, with the most adorable, sheepish smile, and you tried to put the door back in place with a nervous chuckle. Remember?"

He blinked again. "Not in that much details…"

"And then I said it," Videl said softly, brushing away the lone lock of hair that rebelled against his spikes and fell on his forehead. "Because in that very moment, the love I had for you was just too strong to keep inside."

Gohan felt his throat tighten, and a sudden tug at his stomach made his dip his head down and kiss Videl, forgetting everything else. He let the wonderful sensation wash over him as he savored the taste of her lips, cupping her face with both hands, angling it back slightly for an easier access. His heart thumped hard against his ribs, pulsating in his head. How she was able to make him tremble and feel so weak, he'd never know – but he loved every second of it.

"You know," he panted slightly, looking into her eyes with a thin smile. "I really wish I'd just said 'I love you' back."

"What, are you crazy? And erase the perfect reaction you had? No way!" she laughed in good humor, and Gohan grinned sheepishly. "It was so _you_ – I wouldn't trade that memory for anything."

He chuckled. "Alright then."

They smiled to each other – but then, only after a few moments, Videl turned her head away and bit down her lips, holding back another fit of laughter. Gohan gave a resigned sigh.

"Remembering my reaction again?"

Videl couldn't hold it in anymore – she burst out laughing, burying her face in his chest. Gohan smiled awkwardly, scratching his hair at the back of his head, as he watched his girlfriend be convulsed with laughter from the memory of his reaction to her sudden love confession. He really didn't think it was that funny, to be honest…

"That "WHAT!" though! HAHAHAHA!"

Obviously, Videl thought otherwise.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, that'd make me happy. _^_^

_Unbeta'd._


End file.
